Te amo
by Nai Yelyah
Summary: Todos regresan de salvar a Henry y llegan a Storybroke. Allí Garfio se pregunta que hará luego, Emma va a buscarle y le sorprende con una confesión. Captain Swan.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos (Ya quisiera yo).

Por favor, reviews con criticas, constructivas o no :p igualmente me ayudaran mucho a mejorar y me darán buen animo. Espero que les guste, a mi no me gusto demasiado :(

* * *

Vació.

Esa era la palabra que me describía. Mejor dicho una vida llena de remordimiento, sed de venganza y dolor. Mucho dolor, lo único que me quedaba ahora era venganza. Ya había completado uno de mis objetivos, había ayudado a Emma a recuperar a su hijo. Ahora no me importaba mucho lo que siguiera, tan solo debía alejarme de la gente del pueblo, porque no soportaría ver a Emma paseando con Henry y Neal como una familia feliz.

De todos modos, ahora debía vengarme. Poco me importaba como lo lograría, pero lo haría, eso lo había prometido y cumpliría mi promesa sea como sea.

Al parecer, estaba destinado a amar a las personas incorrectas; Milah se había ido, y Emma... Emma había llegado a mi vida tan rápido como se había ido.

Tome de un trago el ron que me quedaba en el vaso y volví a llenarlo. Tome otro trago y me dedique a mirar el suelo. ¿Que haría ahora?

Lo único que tenia pendiente era matar el cocodrilo.

—¿Tu todo lo solucionas con ron?—Dijo la voz de Emma.

—¿Que haces aquí, Swan?

—He venido a buscarte. ¿Por que no haz bajado del barco?— Me sorprendió el porque estaba aquí.

—¿Para que bajar, Swan? No hay nada allí para mi.

—Claro que si, eres parte del equipo.

—El "equipo" se termino, ya han rescatado a tu hijo. ¿Que mas quieren?— Dije yo, exasperado.

—No puedes quedarte en el barco para siempre, bebiendo ron.

—Observarme— Dije y tome otro trago de ron. Emma rodó los ojos. Se sentó en la cama que había en mi camarote.

—¿De verdad crees que la venganza es la solución?

—Si. Y si no te gusta, simplemente llámala justicia, o aléjate y déjame solo—Creí ver el dolor en sus ojos, tal vez había sido mas rudo de lo que me esperaba.— Mira, déjame solo, ya tienes a tu hijo y a Neal, ¿para que me quieres allí?

—Porque te... te necesito—Dijo ella, y luego bajo su cabeza para jugar con el dije de una pulsera plateada que llevaba.

—¿Por que te empeñas en hacerme sufrir?—Casi grite. Ella se sobresalto por mi grito.

—¿De que hablas?—Dijo confundida. ¿De verdad no sabia a que me refería?

—Tu, siempre me rechazaste y ahora me quieres alli. ¿Para que? Tu tienes a tus padres, a tu hijo, a su padre. No me necesitas, ahora tienes todo lo que haz querido siempre, un familia feliz.—Enfatice "feliz" y lo dije con algo de ironía.

—¡Claro que no! Yo... no seré feliz sin ti, eres parte de mi vida.—Dijo, levantándose de repente, para luego mirar hacia abajo. Yo me quede congelado, acaso ¿había dicho que no era feliz... sin mi?

* * *

El se quedo ahí, mirándome fijamente, sin moverse. Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, después de todo lo había rechazado infinidades de veces para terminar gritándole que lo quiero.

El se levanto acercándose a mi, me tomo del mentón y me obligo a mirar sus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Que haz dicho?—Dijo el con una sonrisa, sin embargo no mostraba socarronería o autosuficiencia. Era una simple sonrisa, sincera.

—Que, te necesito y te quiero—El me volvió a sonreír, esta vez socarronamente, ahora su rostro demostraba confianza, sin duda había vuelto aquel pirata arrogante que yo había conocido. Su rostro se fue acercando mas al mio y pude sentir su olor a agua salada, cuero viejo y ron.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse conforme el se acercaba a mi, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada debido a su cercanía. El finalmente poso sus labios sobre los míos, yo correspondí a su beso, el me tomo de la cintura y yo me sostuve de las solapas de su abrigo. Sentí que todo daba vueltas, pero al mismo tiempo sentí que no había nadie mas en el mundo, eramos solo el y yo.

Entonces descubrí un lado de mi que jamas hubiera creído que existía. Ese lado amaba a Killian, ese lado tenia un profundo anhelo de estar así por siempre, que este momento sea interminable. Descubrir que le amaba, y ahora mismo lo había comprobado, nuevamente, porque antes me había empeñado en hacerle creer que el no me importaba para nada en un sentido romántico. Pero ahora sabia que no había sentido algo asi con nadie y que era una conexión especial entre el y yo.

Luego, y realmente no sabia si habían pasado minutos u horas, se separo de mi. Yo aproveche para respirar a pesar de que incluso de haberme ahogado hubiera preferido seguir besandole. El me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo—Susurro en mi oído, provocandome cosquillas. El me saco un mechón de cabello, que me tapaba la frente, y lo acomodo con su garfio detrás de mi oreja.

—Yo mas—Dije, totalmente consciente de mis actos. El se rió.

—No creo que eso sea posible—Dijo el, con voz suave.

—Pues seguiré amándote—El sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu y tu costumbre de encantarme tanto—Dijo Killian sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y golpe su hombro levemente, en broma.


End file.
